1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to a container for storing various articles such as video and audio cassettes, compact discs, video games, software, and other types of recorded media. Specifically, the invention relates to a storage container for recorded media that can be securely locked in a closed position preventing the unauthorized removal of the contents of the container until a store clerk or owner of the container unlocks the container with a specialized key.
2. Background Information
Containers, and in particular, light weight inexpensively molded plastic containers, are used for a variety of purposes including the storage of various articles. One use of such plastic containers is for the storage of video and audio cassettes, and other recorded media, for both display and sale, as well as for home storage. One particular use of such plastic containers, which preferably are formed of a transparent material, is the display of an item of recorded media at a retail store. It is desired that the item of recorded media be locked within the container to prevent the unauthorized removal of the article from the container, thereby preventing the unauthorized removal of the recorded media from the store. The container may contain an E.A.S. tag (Electronic Article Surveillance) located inside the container that will sound an alarm if a thief attempts to remove the container having the E.A.S. tag from the store passed a security check point.
The present invention provides an inexpensive plastic case for storing various articles, such as video and audio cassettes, various software, etc., that will be contained in a secured locked position preventing the unauthorized removal of the article, E.A.S. tag, or other object from within the security container, until the container has been unlocked and opened by authorized personnel.
One problem common to most inexpensive security containers that can be handled by the consumer is the risk that the lock of the security container can be xe2x80x9cpickedxe2x80x9d by a thief. There is a requirement that the locks of these security containers be able to be molded in one step molding processes. Thus, the locks of the security containers cannot include a large number of intricate interacting members because the locks could not be affordable manufactured. The somewhat limited nature of the manufacturing process has forced the lock design in the past to rely on a plurality of uniquely spaced or uniquely shaped keyholes to provide one feature of security. For instance, the security device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,187 utilizes six spaced apart keyholes that are disposed in relation to 6 locking fingers. The device may only be opened from the locked position when six key prongs are inserted through the six keyholes to move all six locking fingers simultaneously. Although this task is difficult for a thief, a thief can fabricate a key for the device after studying the device or studying the key at the checkout counter.
In order to make the locks of these security containers harder to pick, the industry has started using magnetically-attractable lock materials that are moved from the locked position to the unlocked position by utilizing magnetic force. These components are generally sized to require a relatively strong magnet to move the locked components. Magnets of this strength are generally expensive and not commonly available thus frustrating a thief""s attempts to unlock the devices. Furthermore, the keys utilizing the magnets do not readily disclose the position of the magnet because the magnets are typically hidden behind an opaque wall. Thus, a thief cannot readily study the key or the device to determine where the magnetic force must be applied to unlock the device.
Although such devices exist and are suitable for their intended purposes, room for improvement remains. It is desired in the art to provide a locking mechanism for a security container that utilizes both mechanical and magnetic force to unlock the device. Such a device would require a thief to possess a strong magnet, position the strong magnet in the proper location, and apply a mechanical key prong to the device to unlock the device. Although such a complex unlocking requirement is relatively easily achieved with a pre-designed key, a thief attempting to pick the lock will undoubtedly draw attention to himself as he attempts to position all of the elements in a retail environment.
In view of the foregoing, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a lock for a security container having a magnetic element and a mechanical element that must both be unlocked for the security device to be opened.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide such a lock for a security container that can be utilized with a wide variety of security containers.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a security container that provides for a receiving space for an E.A.S. tag that can be attached inside the security device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a security device that is formed of light weight molded plastic in combination with a magnetically-attractable material, such as metal, that can be mass produced relatively inexpensively.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a security device wherein the lock elements are hidden from public view so that a thief cannot readily discern how to pick the lock.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a security device having two locking fingers that move from the locked position to the unlocked position in opposite directions on either side of a blocking wall to prevent the lock from being easily picked.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a security container that is of simple construction, that achieves the stated objectives in a simple, effective, and inexpensive manner, that solves the problems and that satisfies the needs existing in the art.
These and other objective""s and advantages are obtained by the improved security container of the present invention, the general nature of which may be stated as including a security container for holding an object, the container including a frame forming a storage chamber; the frame having an access opening for inserting and removing the object into and from the storage chamber; a lock mechanism mounted on the frame movable between locked and unlocked positions; the lock mechanism selectively blocking and unblocking the access opening; and the lock mechanism including at least one mechanically activated locking element and at least one magnetically activated locking element.